Power Rangers RPM: Episode 3- Giants
by Steel Kiba
Summary: Just as the Power Rangers discover Dr. K's identity, General Shifter sends a rejuvenated Hypodrive to Corinth City to finish what Venjix's forces started. But he's not the only big surprise the robot army has in store for our heroes. It'll take some "mega" power to stand up to the newest threat to the last bastion of hope for humanity.
1. Dr K

"What? You thought I'd be taller?"

Simon, Alex, Trice, Hien, and Ian couldn't help but stare at the small, demure young woman that was Dr. K. It would seem comical to some that such an unassuming person would be barking out orders and criticizing the Power Rangers.

"Well? Speak up." Dr. K said.

"Nothing," Hien said, shrugging his shoulders. "We just didn't know what you looked like."

"Does that matter?" Dr. K asked, her tone half inquisitive and half facetious.

"No, we'd just think you would be a little nicer to the people that have helped save your city," Simon answered, shifting his red eagle biohelmet under his arm. "But if being annoyingly bossy keeps the ship in line, I guess…"

"Shut up Simon!" Alex hissed, elbowing him to the side. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down, and extended his hand to Dr. K. "Listen, we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm terribly sorry if we've been causing any trouble."

"Oh brother," Trice said.

"Yep," Ian said, chuckling a bit.

Dr. K stared at Ranger Blue, not taking his hand. "'Sorry' isn't going to get your weapons online any faster or train you any better."

"I agree," Alex said, his voice becoming more animated. "I… I mean we… would love to do anything we can to make this whole operation smoother. Perhaps we can discuss some new plans over say… dinner at six?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. K said. "But that's the time I do a routine inspection of the biofields to ensure no negative external stimuli have contaminated the core power fields. That's a more pressing engagement than… whatever you're attempting to propose."

"But you just said 'sorry' doesn't… Hey!" Before Alex could finish, Trice pulled him back by the collar of his biosuit.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" Ranger Yellow repeated, an incredulous look in her eye. Simon shook his head and Ian could barely keep himself from laughing.

"I have a real question," Hien said. "How did Hypodrive and Shifter get into the city undetected? Shouldn't you all have known and alerted us earlier?"

"Venjix's forces were utilizing a temporary cloaking device to not only hide their physical appearance, but also the energy fields that they and their portal-creating apparatus were giving off," Dr. K explained. "The device died just as they had opened a fifth portal." Dr. K went to one of the computers, pulling up a map of where the five portals were located. "As soon as we found the portals, we frantically worked to destabilize them, but the power fields were too strong. So, we had to spread our interior shielding across the gateways. This way, while the portals are stable, they are weak enough so that only a few robots can make it through one portal at a time. When one is accessed, the other four are closed off by the barrier. We cannot decommission all five at the present time."

"So basically we sit and wait for those creeps to come through so we can send them packing," Ranger Red said.

"Precisely," Dr. K concurred. "Well then, unless you have any more questions, you all are free to go. Keep alert for any alarms at any time."

"Will do, doc," Ian said, saluting as the Rangers began to leave. Before Alex could say anything else, Ian and Trice grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him out the door.


	2. Alarm

After a short meal, all five Power Rangers returned to the Series Operator headquarters with one goal in mind.

"Man, forget a shower," Ian said as he kicked off his socks and shoes next to his singular bunk and changed into a pair of running shorts. "I'm about to pass out." He stretched his legs and checked his robotic one to make sure everything was still fine.

"I hear you. I hear you," Simon said, his face buried in his pillow.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight," Alex said from the bunk over Simon's. "Who knew such a taskmaster could be so hot?"

"Yeah, Alex, Dr. K is totally gonna fall for that sweet talk," Trice interrupted from across the room, rolling her eyes.

"Just saying," Alex replied, folding his hands behind his head.

"Ever the ladies man, isn't he?" Hien asked Ian as he climbed to the bed above Trice's.

"You'd be surprised how many dates he's landed with that charm," Ian said.

"Four?" Trice teased.

"Close," Ian said.

"Hey!" Alex quipped as everyone laughed. At the same time, the emergency alarm blared.

"You've got to be kidding," Simon said.

"Enemy forces detected in the commerce district! All military personnel report for further instructions!" Dr. K's message repeated.

The Series Operators, still in their sleepwear, pushed their way through groups of soldiers as they tried to make it to the front door of the headquarters. After they almost reached the exit, Simon's Cell Shifter beeped.

"Ranger Red, what's going on?" Simon asked, the group stopping where they were.

"Series Operators, the Hypodrive robot has returned and is making his way with a detachment of Grinders through the commerce district," Dr. K explained.

"Perfect," Ian said. As he spoke, the lights in the building faded and Dr. K's emergency message garbled and went silent.

"Let's knock his lights out," Trice said.

"Wait!" Dr. K shouted, her message barely coming through Simon's Cell Shifter. "I'm afraid Hypodrive will pose a larger problem…" Her message garbled again, this time also drowned out by a large booming sound.

"Look!" Hien yelled, pointing out the fortified glass door. The Rangers went outside and gasped as they saw Hypodrive, now many stories tall, stepping through the city streets.

"No way!" Alex said.

"Way," Simon responded, his mouth gaping.

"We've got to stop him!" Ian added, cracking his knuckles.

"And we've got the tools to do it!" Hien said. "Let's call the Zord Attack Vehicles!"

"All right!" Trice shouted, thrusting her fist forward.

"Hold on!" Dr. K's voice interrupted. "Only Zord Attack Vehicles One, Two, and Three are fully operational. We were still working on bringing vehicles Four and Five to full capacity before the power outage hit."

"Man!" Ian said. He turned to Simon and said, "Don't worry about it. Hien and I will take out those Grinders. You guys turn that jerk into scrap metal."

"Be careful," Hien added.

"You got it," Simon said. The five drew their Morphers, opening the doors to the devices, placing the Data Cards inside, and activating their powers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

In a few seconds, the group were surrounded by otherworldly light and armored with their Ranger biosuits and helmets.

Rangers Green and Black darted off toward the chaos in the city while the others readied themselves to pilot their Zords. Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow reached into one of the side compartments on their belts, retrieving their Cell Shifters. They then pressed "9" on their devices, which brought forth colorful beams of light from the numbers on their chests. The Power Rangers reached out to grab the small objects that materialized in the auras. The objects turned out to be a red racecar for Simon, a blue bus for Alex, and a yellow monster truck for Trice; the three Zord Attack Vehicles' designs were crossed with the appearances of the red eagle, blue lion, and yellow bear, with large eyes on the front of each figure.

"Wait a minute," Trice said, tilting her head. Her Zord was small enough to barely cover her palm.

"How are we gonna take on Hypodrive with Hot Wheels?" Alex questioned.

Simon just chuckled. "You'd be surprised what mechs can do," he said, reaching into an opposite side compartment on his belt. He drew another Data Card from the pocket; it was checkered with white and red squares and said "Eagle Engine Cell" in black letters on the front. A slot in the top of his Zord automatically opened and Ranger Red placed the Engine Cell inside. The car's eyes glowed with white light, light that shot forward to the main road. Ranger Red's Zord Attack Vehicle disappeared and reappeared in the road, this time towering over the Power Rangers.

"Whoa!" Ranger Blue exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Ranger Yellow added.

"Told you," Ranger Red said, folding his arms. "Now let's get to work,"

Alex and Trice retrieved their Engine Cells and placed them inside their vehicles. Just like Simon's Zord, they glowed and rematerialized at a colossal size. With superhuman ability, the Series Operators leapt to the top of their Zords, entering their cockpits, which were roomy spaces surrounded by white walls and an arch above the driver's seat that was emblazoned with the silver RPM symbol.

"Eagle Racer's armed and dangerous!" Simon called as he took the wheel, which contained his Engine Cell.

"Lion Hauler's ready to cruise!" Alex added.

"Bear Crawler's about to smash the competition!" Trice yelled.

Ready to fight, the Power Rangers put their feet to the acceleration and tore down the road.


	3. Hypodrive

In the commerce district, the patrons and business owners had no chance to flee to their homes. People ducked inside shops and office buildings as a gargantuan Hypodrive and his Grinders stepped through the streets. The cool-blue menace stomped on cars and fired freezing needles at civilians who barely got out of the way. His backup soldiers began to break down doors and windows, raiding buildings and causing even more terror.

A few of the copper-colored foot soldiers came out of a nearby food store, dragging the owner and a couple more people out with them into the city streets that were darkened by the power outages and the natural night sky. The Grinders sat them next to a few more bruised and shaken humans who were extracted from the other premises.

"Stop!" one of the shoppers said, cradling his little girl in his arms. Despite his plea and the girl's screams, one of the Grinders struck him a couple of times with its staff. The other people could do nothing to help.

"Do as you please with them," Hypodrive boomed. "I have bigger plans for the rest of Corinth City!"

Another Grinder went to oblige its commander. It walked up to one of the women, blood streaming down her nose. The robot put a laser pistol to the side of her head and put its finger on the trigger.

The shot rang out, and the people screamed. They turned to see the woman still kneeling, sobbing and covering her face. The Grinder was splayed out on the ground, and coming from behind were Rangers Green and Black.

"Get away from those people now!" Hien ordered, firing a couple of bolts from his Nitro Blaster at the Grinders, who flew back from the attack.

"Just as I expected," Hypodrive said under his breath.

"Go on, run back the way we came!" Ian yelled, ushering the people due west. "The CRA will transport you to safety!"

The citizens immediately rushed the way the Series Operators were pointing them, thanking the Rangers and trying to embrace them in the chaos. Hien and Ian couldn't stay to return all of the gratitude, as they had to busy themselves with tossing aside more foot soldiers. Ian fired his blaster at four advancing Grinders and spun another out of the way by wrapping his arms around its head and flinging it into a wall. Hien leveled another few goons with various jump front kicks and spin crescent kicks. He took down a final Grinder with an arm scissors takeover.

"That ought to take care of them," Ranger Green said as he regrouped with his partner. However, they were suddenly brought to the ground as Hypodrive launched a series of spikes at them.

The towering enemy laughed at the injured fighters. "I sure missed you guys! How do you like the new look?" Hypodrive said.

"The junk pile look would suit you a lot better!" Hien called back.

"I'm done talking. He's finished!" Ian shouted, pressing the symbol on his belt. Bright purple light materialized into his Rocket Blaster and Ian was ready to fire.

"Thank you!" Hypodrive said, flinging a cloud of his white mist at the Power Rangers. The two jumped out of the way of the deadly projectile as it curved and struck a nearby car, thereby locking up its systems. Hypodrive waved his huge glowing claws and the vehicle erupted in a shower of flames.

"That was too close!" Hien breathed, getting back to his feet.

"I'll say!" Ian added, pressing the symbol on his belt again; light enveloped his weapon and it returned to the Morphing Grid. "Looks like weapons are a no-go."

"I'll crush you all like ants!" Hypodrive roared. He came forward with large strides, forcing Rangers Green and Black to retreat; but with such large footsteps, escape was all but impossible.


	4. Megazord

It seemed like the monster was going to trample the duo when he was met with a barrage of laser fire from behind. As he staggered upward, he turned to see Simon, Alex, and Trice's Zord Attack Vehicles barreling down the road.

"He's stunned!" Ranger Red announced to his teammates. "You know what to do!"

The Eagle Racer sped past the Lion Hauler and Bear Crawler, going right under Hypodrive's legs and racing away from a flash of red mist. Beams flew from its double-sided turret on top of the Zord, striking Hypodrive again. The Lion Hauler charged at the villain, firing missiles straight at his face.

"Got him!" Ranger Blue exclaimed. "You're turn, Trice!" He pressed a button near his steering wheel, which held his Engine Cell in its center. The Lion Hauler stopped before Hypodrive, who was just getting to his feet. A ramp extended from the top of the Zord going down at a forty-five degree angle. Trice floored the acceleration and sent the Bear Crawler hurtling up the ramp. The vehicle flew through the air and rammed right into Hypodrive's chest, sending him crashing backward.

"Direct hit! He's just where we want him," Ranger Yellow said as she brought her newly landed Zord under control.

"Great work, guys," Simon said. "Now let's finish it! Activating High Octane Megazord Sequence!"

"High Octane Megazord Sequence Start Up!" the others replied. All three Series Operators directed their Zords to go in one horizontal charge. By pressing buttons at the controls, the Megazord began to take shape. Eagle Racer opened up and separated itself into a chest and arms, Bear Crawler detached from its chassis and locked in below Eagle Racer as an abdomen, and Lion Hauler configured into a waist and two huge legs. All three of the Zord Attack Vehicles faces peered forward like a totem pole. At the top, a red humanoid head with two vertical silver horns and two attached golden prongs rose from the Eagle Racer. Its eyes flashed bright yellow, the transformation complete.

"Whoa!" Ian said from his vantage point. "I don't even know how to describe how awesome that is!"

"How about 'Morphinominal'?!" Hien shouted.

"RPM High Octane Megazord is armed and ready!" Alex said. The three Rangers sat in one large cockpit, the silver symbol emblazoned on the white wall behind them.

"Here comes the really fun part," Trice added, excitement in her voice.

"You have no idea," Simon said.

"Big deal!" Hypodrive cried, thrusting his arms forward. "How's this for fun?!" His arms glowed bright white as he threw a large cloud of mist at the Megazord as it moved toward him. His projectile dissipated as soon as it struck its target, and Megazord kept right on moving.

"Wait, huh?" Hypodrive uttered. He had no more room to talk as the High Octane Megazord pummeled him with heavy fists. Hypodrive tried to swipe at his opponent, but the giant mech dodged the blow and leveled the monster with a roundhouse kick.

"Just where we want him," Alex said as Hypodrive fell to the ground. "Call it!"

"RPM High Octane Megazord Saber!" the Power Rangers cried. The Megazord reached to its left side. A compartment opened in the left leg, revealing a towering steel sword.

Hypodrive finally rose, gasping at the sight before him. Before he could throw another cloud of mist at the Megazord, the good robot lifted the glowing saber high in the air with both hands, executing a huge upward diagonal slash. Hypodrive screeched in agony as the blade cut through his metallic body, tumbling downward and exploding for the second time in his life, a large flurry of mist being all that was left of him.

Simon, Alex, and Trice removed the Engine Cells from their controls. At that moment, the Megazord glowed with red, blue, and yellow light. The Series Operators dematerialized and rematerialized near Hien and Ian, holding their Zord Attack Vehicles in the palms of their hands.

"That was epic, guys!" Ian said, slapping five with Alex and Trice.

"Truly amazing," Hien added.

"And it gets better each time," Simon said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Man, I can't wait…" Alex began. He paused as he saw the fading mist in his peripheral vision.

"What?" Trice asked, looking up. The only remnant of Hypodrive's life fell over a multitude of buildings, light posts, and the ground, coating them in a bluish white substance that looked like snow. Suddenly, Trice embraced herself.

"It's so cold!" she said, shivering.

"You aren't kidding," Alex said, crossing his arms for warmth.

"What's going on?" Simon inquired.

"This is too strange to be coincidence," Hien commented.

Just then, Simon's Cell Shifter began to beep. He reached into his leftmost belt pouch and activated it. "This is Ranger Red," he announced.

"Series Operators," Colonel Light's voice said. "Residential District A is under attack. Report there at once!"

"We will, Colonel," Ranger Red responded. "But something's wrong here! The whole area froze up when we finished off Hypodrive."

"I am aware, Ranger Red," the officer said. "But you must hurry…" The feed cut out abruptly, and with no time to lose, the Power Rangers sped off to their destination.


	5. Flurry

"Let's rev up!" all five Rangers cried. The black and gold cuffs around their legs whirred and rotated with fury, boosting their speed as they bolted to the city center. As they moved on, information appeared on their HUDs.

"Ten Grinders are in the residential area," Ian said. "Not bad."

"And CRA fighters are monitoring each enemy portal on-site. So things will be safer in the other areas," Hien reported.

"Good," Simon said, the buildings they passed becoming smaller and smaller as they navigated the twists and turns to the homes. Within a few minutes, they were there.

The scene the Series Operators happened upon was just as chaotic as the last. Several Grinders were shot down by Resistance Army soldiers, but some were overpowered by the large number of robotic insurgents, being helped away to medical transports. Others were trying to get assaulted and frightened residents to safety from their damaged homes.

"Let's get to work!" Ranger Red commanded. The group drew their Nitro Blasters and converted them to their staff mode. The remaining ten foot soldiers abandoned their pillaging and rushed the Rangers. The battle ended in a matter of moments as the humans nimbly dodged the enemy attacks and felled them with their weapons.

"And that's that," Ranger Yellow said as the last Grinder fell in a mess of sparks and static.

A couple of Corinth Resistance Army soldiers came up to the Series Operators from a nearby truck, sweaty and out of breath.

"Great work, Rangers. That's the last of them," one of them said.

"No problem," Ranger Blue answered. "Where's the portal these jerks came from?"

"Right at your feet," the other soldier said. "These wormholes are invisible until they're activated. We're lucky nobody was seriously hurt."

"That's one good thing," Ranger Green said.

"Only one?" the first CRA representative quipped? "We saw that gigantic fight with the other robot from all the way over here. That was awesome!"

"Yeah, but something's off," Ranger Black interjected.

"What?"

"That snow-looking stuff. When they defeated Hypodrive, it started falling over the whole area." Ian pointed at the tall edifices in the distance, capped with white fluff, the hazy drops still falling down.

"It looks like it's coming this way," Simon said. He was right. As the group spoke, the flurry could be seen moving further

away from the commerce area.

"I knew something was up!" Hien remarked.

"You're right," Simon added. "This could be some kind of trap."

All of a sudden, a circle brimming with violet energy appeared at the Rangers' feet. Bolts flew up from the portal, knocking everyone back. The aura faded and General Shifter stood before the humans, trident in hand.

"You're right, Rangers. This is a trap," Venjix's right-hand warrior snarled. "And you were stupid enough to run right in."

The Power Rangers got to their feet, getting in front of the CRA members.

"You guys get to the base!" Simon said. The two nodded and hurried away from the standoff.

"You should run too before things get ugly!" Shifter warned, raising his weapon.

"Not a chance, Shifter!" Trice yelled.

"You're luck is about to run cold!" the villain shot back. "Kamikaze! It's your turn!"

The same aura that heralded Shifter's arrival flashed in the distance. One more flash of light revealed a gargantuan being in the middle of the commerce district. Kamikaze was a slender, silver-colored humanoid robot with a grate for mouth. Huge circular turbines took the place of his shoulders.

"It looks like a snowstorm is coming your way!" Kamikaze roared. His turbines blew the flurry over the rest of the city in no time at all, smothering every structure.

"And did I mention our old friend's essence not only freezes machinery and electrical systems, it brings everything to a subzero chill inside and out!"

"Those buildings are gonna be sealed!" Alex yelled. "We have to wipe this guy out now before everyone freezes to death!"

"Like you'll get the chance!" General Shifter growled, shooting lightning from his trident. The Rangers ducked away, and Hien pressed his belt symbol. He then lunged forward with his Octane Axe.

"Ian, let's get him!" he instructed as he clashed steel with the general.

"Right!" Ian answered, running to join his friend.

"Take two, team!" Simon yelled. "Let's show that windbag some Megazord power!"


	6. Trap

In a matter of moments, Series Operators One, Two, And Three were back in their Zord Attack Vehicles, speeding toward the Kamikaze robot.

"We have to strike now!" Ranger Red ordered.

"Right on!" Ranger Yellow shouted. "Preparing for RPM High Octane Megazord Mode!"

The Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, and Bear Crawler quickly configured into one super fighting machine, getting ready to launch a heavy blow.

"Perfect!" Kamikaze said as the Megazord rushed forward with a lunging punch. The turbines on his arms began to blow with such force that the Rangers' mech was blown back to the ground.

The Rangers screamed as their robot crashed to Earth. They struggled to bring the High Octane Megazord back to a vertical base, but after a couple of steps, they were repulsed again by a torrent of wind.

"Man, I always hate getting blown off by people!" Alex remarked, continuing to add power to the shields.

"We just have to keep our footing," Simon added. Increase gravity to the Lion Hauler."

The Megazord bolted toward Kamikaze yet again, but finally held it's ground when The monster turned up the gusts, inching forward with weighted step.

"So you want to get close? Fine by me!" Kamikaze snarled. The blades in his turbines halted and began to turn in the opposite direction with ferocity. The High Octane Megazord was lifted off its feet and flew toward the malevolent robot, the blades tearing into its exterior. The attack only lasted a few seconds, Kamikaze turning the wind down and cackling as the Megazord buckled at the knees.

"Aw man, it was a setup!" Trice gasped.

"Keep raising shields! Hang on!" Simon screamed as Kamikaze activated the turbines yet again.

"Come on and give me another hug!" the villain said as the Megazord was brought into the trap again. Sparks and flames flared as his prey was shredded again. The wind died down again, and the Rangers plummeted to the ground.

"No!" Ian from his battle. General Shifter took advantage of the distraction and swiped a metal limb at Ian's chest. Hien slashed at the menace with his axe, but the blow was blocked.

Ian pressed his belt buckle and retrieved his Rocket Blaster. He got behind Shifter as the robot clashed with Ranger Green and fired four glowing purple rounds at his back. Shifter simply kicked Hien back and brought his trident behind him. His weapon absorbed the blows and Shifter whirled his trident around, flinging the rays at Rangers Black and Green.

"This is where it ends!" Shifter boomed.

"Yeah, for you!" Ian shot back, trying to rise.

"No!" Hien interjected. "We've got to help the others!"

"And now you can!" Dr. K's voice cut in through Hien's HUD software. "Zord Attack Vehicles Four and Five are fully operational!"

"What? Awesome!" Hien yelled.

"About time!" Ian said. "But let's put this guy on ice first!"

"Joke all you want. It won't help," Shifter said, rushing to cut the Series Operators down. Hien and Ian dodged, regrouping and brandishing their weapons.

"Plasma Launcher!" they cried. Ian placed his Rocket Blaster across the bridge of Hien's Octane Axe, creating the superweapon.

A razor-thin laser flew from the Plasma Launcher; Shifter tried to absorb the laser with the trident, but the ray sliced straight through it. Before Shifter could react, he was met with another colorful blast of energy that sent him flying. He quickly got to his feet, and instead of attacking, a flash of purple light lit up the area, and the General was gone.

Hien and Ian slapped hands, shouting with joy.

"Great job guys, but we could really use a hand!" Alex's voice said through Ian's helmet. At that moment, High Octane Megazord was grappling with a gleeful Kamikaze.

"We'll do you one better!" Ranger Black answered.

"Oh yeah!" Ranger Green added. They reached and pulled back the levers on their Rev Shifters. Light came out of the devices, forming the small outlines of their Zords. It was time.


	7. Team

The High Octane Megazord looked like it was on its last legs. After another slashing from Kamikaze's fans, the enemy hoisted the Rangers' vehicle up and tossed it into a nearby building that was only halfway complete. Amidst the crash of metal against metal, lumber, the mech was covered in a sheet of the snow left behind by Hypodrive. It couldn't move an inch.

"Aw man, we're stuck!" Ranger Yellow shouted.

"The shields are down. We can't defend against this substance's effects!" Ranger Red reported, hitting every button on his console. Nothing worked.

"We can't even summon the sword. We might have to eject!" Ranger Blue added.

"How nice you must feel," Kamikaze taunted, stepping closer to them. "In a few minutes, all of the people trapped inside those buildings will have had a slow, painful death. And you get to join them!"

Suddenly, Kamikaze's ensuing laughter turned into anguished screams as metal tore and sparks flew from his legs. He and the Power Rangers were astonished to see a mechanical green shark on wheels tear past the foe and make a 180-degree turn.

"It's our turn!" Ranger Green shouted from the Shark Spinner. "Get him, Ian!"

"You're full of hot air, Kamikaze," Ranger Black said. "And I can certainly turn up the heat!" Lasers flew from the face of his sleek Wolf Cruiser as he motored past Kamikaze, who crashed into another nearby construction project as the Series Operators cheered.

"I knew you guys could do it," Simon said. "Way to go!"

"You bet! And it gets better," Ian replied. He pulled his Zord Attack Vehicle next to the Megazord. Flames shot out of the Wolf Cruiser's noselike extrusion, clearing away the icy sheen and freeing Ranger Black's friends.

"You four take care of this jerk," Ian instructed. "I'll work on de-icing these buildings."

"Not so fast!" Kamikaze interrupted as he rocked back and forth in pain. "I've still got..." The robot screamed again as the Shark Spinner quickly upended itself on its front wheel, somersaulting in the air and cutting away at the monster and forcing him down.

"You were saying?" Hien said.

"RPM High Octane Megazord Saber!" Series Operators One, Two, and Three bellowed. Their fighting machine was quick to get up and draw the humongous sword. The aura of red, blue, and yellow behind them, the Rangers aided the Megazord in slashing the saber upward through Kamikaze's vile body, sending the evil being to his combustible end.

Back at their hideout, Crunch and Shifter writhed around in pain as their circuits surged violently.

"I told you you'd better not fail me again," Venjix's voice said, his tone eerily calm. He turned up the surge his vassals felt, intensifying the pain.

"It was Shifter's idea to bring Hypodrive back!" Crunch pleased, buckling to his knees.

"I never knew the Megazord was that strong in comparison to our robots!" the other general cried. "And what did you do to help?"

"That's enough," a harsh female voice ordered from the other corner of the main chamber. "I told you not to let robots do an android's job, Master Venjix."

Venjix ceased torturing his subordinates and responded to the dark, slender figure in the corner. "You may be right, Tenaya. Do what you must to destroy those humans."

Tenaya smiled as the generals regained their composure. Both of them were seething at her words.

After the battle, the Power Rangers trudged back inside the headquarters. It was just a little before eleven.

"Now that's what I call a battle," Simon said, yawning.

"You said it," Ian added, doing the same.

"Are you kidding?" Trice asked. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep after two giant robot fights! I just have to really get into those systems!" She thrust her fist in the air as Hien chuckled.

"In your dreams, Trice," Alex said, nudging her shoulder.

They turned the corner and opened the door to the Series Operator quarters. As the five walked inside, they found something on each of their beds. Each Ranger had a black leather jacket with an ornamental image of the face of their respective animal emblazoned over the heart, in their respective color.

"Whoa! These are awesome!" Alex cried.

"I'll say," Trice said, trying hers on. "Where did they come from?"

"Hey, look at this!" Hien said. The others came over to see him holding a typed note in his hand that read:

Now that you all are a team, it's time you look like one. It sure beats those army jumpsuits.

"Spiffy jackets," a voice said. The Series Operators turned to see Colonel Light standing in the doorway.

"Colonel, did you do this?" Ian asked.

"No," Light replied. "I was going to ask where you got them myself."

"You don't think... Dr. K?" Simon suggested.

Light sniggered. "Dr. K isn't the gift-giving type. Oh, wait. She is. You all are due for a mission debriefing tomorrow at 5:30." He then turned to go down to his office.

The Rangers just stared out the doorway, oblivious to their new gifts.

"Well," Alex began. "At least we'll get to break these in."

Everyone groaned and got into their beds, but not before everyone threw their jackets over Alex's head.

"Very funny," he said.

**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS RPM**

Alex invites the other Rangers to dinner at his family's house in the city, and they finally feel the comforts of home after many years. Their reverie is short-lived, however, as the mysterious Tenaya invades Corinth to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. Can the home team send the visiting villainess packing? Find out next time!


End file.
